


Cure

by micehell



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Humor, M/M, well it could be squicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-26
Updated: 2005-04-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm goes down on the cure for the common cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure

**Author's Note:**

> The following was written because I was on day 4 of The Cold From Hell, and wanted someone else to feel as bad as I did. I chose ~~the reader of this story~~ Malcolm.

He had a high fever. His head ached. His chest ached. His throat was beyond aching and into actively trying to kill him. This cold had gone on for 4 days now without abatement, and he was well and truly sick of it.

He bowed his head, which he immediately regretted, as his sinuses complained mightily. He was a big enough man to admit when he was defeated. It was time to put himself out of his misery.

He would just clean up a little and leave a note for Trip. Then he'd be ready to go.

::::::::::

He entered sick bay with the furtive air of an escaped convict. He tried to never voluntarily come to this room, but he needed some 'coughing, hacking, sneezing, wishing he could just die' medicine.

Phlox looked up when he entered, understandably surprised to see him. "Well, this is a novelty. What can I help you with, Lieutenant?"

Malcolm stared at him forlornly and said, "I need something to get rid of this cold." At least that's what he tried to say. What he actually said was "Ah ned somfing to ge rid ov dis cod."

Fortunately, Phlox understood Cold, and smiled. "Oh, I have just the thing to get rid of that for you."

Malcolm was suspicious. "Is it something that's going to suck my blood?"

Phlox just shook his head. "No, nothing that bites. Not unless you ask it to."

Now Malcolm had moved past suspicion into open paranoia. "Unless I ask it to? What the hell is it?"

"Something you humans have been looking for for hundreds of years - the cure for the common cold."

Malcolm thought that Phlox looked just a little too pleased at that. "And that would be?"

Phlox' smile could have blinded someone less wary. "Denobulan semen."

A blank stare. "Please, could you repeat that?"

The smile became just a little less radiant, but only a little. "Denobulan semen. Just one dose will have you hale and hearty again in no time."

Malcolm just nodded his head. "And you're going to provide it for me... how?"

Phlox' smile perked right back up again. "Well, this is the perfect opportunity to investigate the mating practices of humans, wouldn't you agree?" And with that he dropped his trousers.

Staring in horror at the enormous cock before him, Malcolm squeaked, "And what do you intend to do with that?"

Phlox hesitated. "I had been very sure that you were in a relationship with another male aboard this ship. Was I mistaken?"

"Well, no."

The hesitation vanished, and before Malcolm could quite figure out what he should do, he found himself on his knees before the doctor, eye to head with Phlox' cock. "Fine. Then you should be familiar with the procedure. I like a lot of suction, and please do mind your teeth. We Denobulans are very sensitive."

Before Malcolm could offer any protests, his mouth was filled. Well, this was certainly worse than he'd expected when he first decided to come to sick bay, but if it got rid of the cold from hell.... So he found himself giving one of the better blow jobs of his life in an attempt to get it over with as quickly as possible. His sore throat was screaming at him, and the need to cough was pretty bad, but he could tell that Phlox was getting ready to come, so he really poured it on.

As he orgasmed, Phlox held tight to Malcolm's head and cried, "Time to take your medicine!"

::::::::::

"Time to take your medicine. Come on, Malcolm. Don't be such a big baby about this."

Malcolm woke up to find Trip leaning over his bed with a measuring cup full of some pearly white liquid. He turned his head, refusing to take it. "Tell me what it is first."

Trip was confused. "It's the cold medicine Phlox sent over. He said it would make you better in no time flat. Now come on and take it. I hate to see you suffering like this"

Unable to resist that last bit, he dutifully swallowed the awful liquid, doing his best not to think of it as semen. He was sure that had just been a dream.

Hadn't it?

Trip cleaned up and slipped into the bed beside him. Malcolm wrapped himself around Trip, wanting his heat and his comfort.

Trip smiled at him. "You sure are snuggly when you're sick. I like it. Almost makes me wish you were sick more often."

Malcolm's eyes went wide. "Trip, promise me that if I ever get a cold again..."

"Yes?"

"Promise me that you'll... get me some Nyquil."

/story


End file.
